Vauseman OneShots
by bayvause
Summary: Full of one shots of Vauseman. Fluff and smut {PSA; They're not in prison}
1. Memories

I woke up in the morning, sun in my eyes. Where am I? I turn over to see a blond woman facing towards me, sleeping. Damn, who is she? Did we have sex? I lift up the covers and saw that we were in pajamas, not naked. I'm kinda disappointed, I wouldn't mind having sex with her, holy shit!

Slowly I saw her open her eyes. My eyes widened in worry and closed quickly before she sees me awake looking at her. If I was her I wouldn't want a stranger watching me sleep either. I got caught anyway.

"I know you're awake." She said.

"..h-hi," I said.

"Hey, beautiful." She smiled softly. Holy shit.

"Sorry if I sound like an asshole for forgetting but... what's your name? Who are you? And how did I get here!? Was I drunk or something."

"It's okay, you have Alzheimer's so you're not an asshole, even if you don't remember." She said frowning. "My names Piper, I'm your girlfriend, and you live here."

I gasped. "You're my girlfriend!?" I said smiling widely.

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy to be with you too." She said kissing me passionately on the lips.

"Wow, my girlfriends fucking hot," I said with a giggle.

She chuckled, blushing lightly. "You never fail at making me blush."

We got up from the bed and she went into the bathroom and got ready. Seconds later she came out wet with a towel wrapped around her.

"Do we have sex!?" I blurted out embarrassingly making my cheeks hot.

"Of course, even if you don't remember, but you always give consent." She said.

I walked up to her. "Can I kiss you?" I asked. She nodded. I leaned in slowly and kissed her passionately. I'm getting this weird sensation in my stomach and my core. I don't know what it is but I kinda like it. I let out an embarrassing noise.

I pulled away and covered my mouth. "Sorry," I said.

"It's okay, you were moaning. It's natural. Here-" She said leading me to the bed, then all of a sudden she dropped her towel. Holy shit! How many times have I said that!? I can't remember. "Let me make you repeat that noise you just made a second ago.. over.. and over.. and over.." She said seductively.

~~

I woke up. I turned around and saw a blond girl staring at me, I screeched. Who the hell is she!? She's hot though. Like really hot. I looked down and saw us naked. What's her name!? I tried to look back and remember but it was all dark and blurry.

Then all of a sudden she kissed me. I stood still wide-eyed but enjoyed it.

"Woah," I whispered. "That was hot... you're hot."

She giggled.

"Thanks, Al."

That's the nickname my mom called me. I don't let anyone else call me that but for her, I'll make an acceptation. What's her name!!! Then it clicked.

"You're welcome, P-Piper," I said.

She stood up shocked.

"What'd you call me!?" She asked.

Fuck.

"I'm sorry was it the wrong name," I said quickly.

"No! No! Say it again!" She said a little more happily.

"Piper?"

"Oh my god! Yes! That's right! What'd we just do a while ago!?" She asked.

I tried to remember.

"It's okay if you don't." She said quickly. A little disappointed.

I didn't want to see that disappointment on her face anymore so I tried to remember the hardest.

"You said you were going to make me, make the noise again.. and I did. I don't know how, or what you did though." I said.

She looked at me surprised and happy at the same time. Then all of a sudden a ring came out of nowhere, I looked around.

"Sorry-" She said reaching to the nightstand, grabbing her phone. "-that's my alarm reminding us we have to get ready to go to the doctors for therapy."

"Oh.." I got up. I went into the shower and got cleaned up, then dressed. I was a little cold but I couldn't find my hoodies.

"P-Piper!?" I called out.

"Yes!!?" She answered coming to the door excitedly. I looked at her confusingly.

"I- I can't find my...my-" What was I looking for? OH! "-My hoodie! Where is it?"

"In the closet, far back. Not in the drawers." She said as she rummaged through the closet. She took out a white hoodie and gave it to me. "There you go, love." She said.

"Thanks, Pipes." I said smiling.

What I said caught her off guard. She looked at me for a while.

"Le-let's go." She said. I finished putting on the hoodie as she grabbed my wrist and lead me to the car.

"Hey, you all right?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem strange."

"Sorry, it's just that.. you remember some things and I'm really happy about it." She said.

We went to the doctors and I had to wait in the waiting room while Piper went to talk about me remembering. A few minutes later she came back sad and disappointed. "They said this will happen for a day. Tomorrow you won't remember." She said disappointingly.

I frowned. We went to therapy and after that came back home. We changed into more comfortable clothes and ate food.

We laid in bed and some memories came back to me. I looked at her. "I remember another thing," I said.

"What's that?" She said sadly, knowing it'll be gone tomorrow.

I leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "How to make you scream my name."

She gasped and a low moan came out. We made love all night like there was no tomorrow since I wouldn't remember the next day.

~~

The next day I woke up to a pair of baby blue eyes staring at me, I love those baby blue eyes. "Hey, Pipes," I said.

She looked at me in shocked and gasped. Tears forming in her eyes. "You remembered." She said.

"Yeah kid, I remember," I said smirking.

/ AN;

I know this story isn't accurate on this type of disease, I'm sorry. I wrote this a long time ago, where I had no knowledge of it at all but I wanted to finish it. {I still have no knowledge of it so if it is accurate then yeah} (fixed grammar)


	2. The Bully

I tied my hair up in a ponytail, grabbed my bag and walked to high school. It was my first day and I'm planning on making.. not a single fucking effort, it's still school.

Once I arrived I went to my assigned locker and put my things away. I was walking in a straight line and everything until someone decided to bump shoulders with me as everything in that person's hand fell.

I looked at the person who bumped into me and my heart raced. She had black hair, ripped jeans, a flannel, and the sexiest eyes.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" She snapped. Even though she has the sexiest voice.. all the sexiness flew out the window after she was being rude.

"Maybe if you weren't on your goddamn phone and watch where you were going!" I snapped.

She glared at me, by this time, the halls have been cleared because everyone's gone to class. The person's things are still on the floor.

She slowly walked up to me, I backed up but she kept on stepping into my personal space till I hit the lockers. I will not show her I'm afraid. "Don't... fuck...with...me." She said through gritted teeth.

"Then don't fuck with me." I said back.

She chuckled. "You don't know who the fuck I am."

"And you know me!?"

She looked me up and down and licked her lips. "Clearly." She smirked. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Move out my way." I snapped. I was going to walk away but her hand met the locker which made her whole arm block my path.

"I'm going to make your life a living hell." She said. She pushed my books down with so much force and went to her pile to pick up the little mess. Then she walked away.

I sighed as I picked up my books. What a cliche. I walked to my class and sat down. Time for hell.

~3 months later (yes 3)~

When I said time for hell I meant it. Alex Vause also meant it when she said she'll make my life a living hell. She messes with my lunch, stole my girlfriend, kissed her right in front of me, pushed me down, knocked books out of my hands, and laughed in my face!

I was in my class after being shoved against the locker for the billionth time. Alex is in the same class with me sadly and kept kicking my chair. "Stop!" I hissed. But all she did was smirk. I asked to go to the bathroom and I was allowed to go.

I ran to the bathroom and started balling my eyes out because I've been holding it in for so long. I turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face. I heard the door open and closed and saw Alex in the reflection of the mirror.

"What do you want!?" I turned around and yelled at her.

"Were you crying!?" She asked. Her smile dropped.

"Yes! Yes, I was! These past three months I've been trying not to seem weak but you're just doing this for some sick twisted pleasure of yours! Do you like seeing people suffer!?" I shrieked. I started crying again.

I can't believe I'm breaking down in front of her. She came up to me and started hugging me. I tried pushing her away but she wouldn't let me go. So I just gave in and cried in her arms.

Few minutes passed I look at her face and she looks at mine. She wipes my tears with her thumb and smile a small sympathetic smile at me. "I'm sorry." She whispers. Then she leaned in and kissed me straight on the lips.

I wonder which part she's sorry for. The kiss or the bullying. Maybe the sorry was for the bullying and the kiss was to make up for it. Either way, I kissed back after a while and it was the best kiss I ever had in my life.

The realization hit me and I moved my face away, but I still let her hold me in her arms. "Why?" I asked. "Why are you such a bitch to me every day."

"I.. I don't know. The first time I met you, I was already upset. Then I saw your cute adorable face, my heart stopped. I couldn't help but be mean, and I got jealous you had a girlfriend so I had to take her away from you. I would've taken you away from her but I was so much of a bitch to you, why would you go out with me?"

I frowned. "Maybe try being nice." I offered. "I would've dated you. The first time I met you, I thought you were hot and attractive until you opened your mouth and started being a bitch." I huffed.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up? Dinner and a movie?" She asked me. I looked up at her emerald green eyes.

"Sure." I whispered. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked adorably.

"Yeah." I said. Alex leaned down and captured my lips with her own. Like I said, what a cliche.


	3. SMUTTongue Piercings & Nipple Piercings

"It's true!" I shouted at Polly. I was ranting to her about how Alex, my supposed girlfriend, avoided me for a month. I frowned. "What if she's cheating?"

"Nonsense! Super cunt is loyal when it comes to you. Plus I would hunt her down and kill her." Polly threatened. "And why can't you just go to her house?"

"Because she told me she went on a trip with Nicky, so what if nobody's home!? But then I heard Lorna say that she saw Alex ordering coffee at the cafe!"

"So why can't you go see!?"

"Because! I want to trust her!"

Right when I said that, my phone buzzed.

Alex: come to my place ;) x

I gasped really loudly. "I gotta go, Pol! Thanks for listening!" Before I could hear what she had to say I ran to my car, unlocked it, jumped in, and drove to Alex's.

I used the spare key Alex gave me and came in. The room was dim and there was nice soothing music coming out of the speaker. I closed her door and locked it.

I went into the bedroom and as soon as I stepped all the way in, the door closed. I yelped and turned around to see Alex standing in front of me.

"Hey, baby." Alex said smirking seductively.

"Hi." I said.

Then she pounced on me, making me fall on the bed. She was straddling me as she was biting and nibbling the flesh on my neck. I gasped out in pleasure.

"I have a surprise for you." Alex whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Yeah." She breathed out. Then I felt her tongue lick against my jawline except... something felt different about her tongue now.

I opened my eyes wide and stared at her. "You got a-"

"Tongue piercing?" She said opening her mouth, revealing the metal ball in the middle of her tongue. "Yeah." She smirked. Fucking hell.

"That's so fucking hot." I breathed out.

"I also have something else." She said. She lifted herself up but still straddling me and took off her shirt and bra.

There were metal rings inside her nipples. She fucking got a nipple piercing. "They boost up my sensitive, you know? And the tongue ring, they said that it causes more pleasure for your partner, that is why-" She got off of me and went to the drawer of her nightstand.

She opened it, pulled out a box and opened the box. I saw her take off the tongue ring she has now and takes the one she had from the box to put it on. "-I bought this." She stuck out her tongue and showed me her mallet shaped ring.

I looked at her confused. "What is that?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said smirking. She got on top of me and we started to make out. Little by little my clothes came off leaving me naked. Sooner or later Alex was now naked with me.

She bit and licked my skin all the way down to my hipbone causing numerous trails of hickeys. She reached my waist and spread my legs wider so she now faced to face with my center.

"You're soaked." Alex whispered.

She took one of her fingers and stroked my center repeatedly. "Stop teasing." I begged.

She brought two fingers and went inside me without resistance. I gasped out in pleasure. Then she started to lick my clit. I was a moaning mess, and the tongue ring made it more pleasurable. Then she removed her mouth and I groaned at the lost but her fingers kept moving.

I saw her jaw moving and I could tell she was trying to do something inside her mouth, maybe her tongue ring was bothering her, maybe it was a bad idea to get it. Then I heard a faint vibrating sound but paid no mind to it because now she was going to put her mouth back onto my center.

Her tongue stuck out and she made one long lick. I felt the wetness on her tongue and the vibration of her tongue ring as she did this. I moaned the loudest I've ever moaned. She sucked my clit into her perfect plumped lips and made her tongue ring touch it while moving her fingers vigorously fast inside me.

She kept doing this until I came hard into her mouth. After she cleaned me up I saw her turn off the vibrator with her other hand this time and took her fingers slowly out of my center.

She came back up and I saw her lick two of her fingers seductively. I felt myself become wet again and let out a silent moan. She kissed me on the lips and we made out after a while. Sooner or later I regained my strength and climbed on top of her. I gave her hickeys all over her collar bone and went to grab both of her breast's.

Alex then moaned. I smirked and went to grab one of her pierced nipples into my mouth and sucked hard. She moaned really loud and grabbed my hair. I started to lick over it repeatedly and she started to wrap her legs around me and started grinding.

I smirked. I let go of her nipple and left hickeys around her breast and went to the other nipple to do the same treatment.

I got anxious and wanted to taste her so I went all the way down leaving trails off kisses till I reached her center.

I said the same thing she said to me earlier. "You're soaked." And started to tease her clit.

"Please." Alex whimpered.

"Wow, these piercings really changed you. You never beg." I said smirking.

Alex didn't reply, so I thought I'll save her the trouble and start doing something unforgettable. I licked her clit and sucked into it with my mouth. I took two fingers and forcefully shoved them inside of her meeting no resistance.

Alex let out a loud moan and started panting. It was the most sexiest thing ever. I grabbed her breast with my other free hand and started to grope and play with her nipple.

"Yes! Piper! Just like that, keep going. Oh fuck god yes!" She moaned. "Don't fucking stop!" She pleaded.

It went like that for a long time till I pulled her nipple with my index finger and thumb and started to roll it around, she started to orgasm. Alex grabbed a fistful of my hair burring me deep inside of her center as she rode out her orgasm.

When she was done and released my hair, I came back up to her and licked my two fingers that were once inside her. She saw this through hooded eyes and started smiling lazily at me.

I grabbed her face making her lips pucker adorably and kissed her. I released her lips. "That was so fucking hot." I whispered to her. I could tell there's going to be more rounds after this one.


	4. The Cashier

Every day I go to seven eleven to get a few things, mostly to come face to face with this fucking sexy hot cashier.

The way her voice sounds, how she has these sexy secretary glasses. How her fucking clothes show all her curves.

I walked in the store as the bell ranged because of me opening the door. I went to the back, grabbed a cherry Dr.Pepper, beef jerky, and some candy. I came to the cash register and saw the face I wanted to see.

"Is that all?" She asked with a raspy voice.

"Y-Yeah" I stuttered. I took out my wallet as she ranged me up.

"Fourteen dollars and eighty cents please."

I grabbed a ten dollar bill and a five dollar bill and handed it to her. Our fingers brushed when she took the money from me and I swore I felt the electricity, but I might be crazy with this whole crush thing.

She bagged up my things and gave me the receipt after putting my money in the register, and handing me my change. I thanked her as I grabbed my newly bought items.

~•~

The next day Polly wanted to buy something, she was on her period and wanted to get something because of her cravings. I told her there's a seven eleven near us. She beamed and we decided on going there.

When we walked in I saw my favorite face again and smiled at her with a blush as she smirked at me. "You know her?" Asked Polly a little too loudly.

"I- jeez Polly can't I fucking smile!?" I whispered harshly, blushing like a maniac.

I grabbed a bai coconut drink, some candy, and gum. As for Polly, she bought ice cream, chocolate, a slushee, and bags of chips.

We dumped our pile onto the counter. "You gonna share all that?" I asked Polly.

She glared at me with so much hate after asking that dumb question, I thought she was part Satan. "The fu- okay! It was just a suggestion!... stop looking at me like that." I said in surrender.

"You know better than to ask me right now." She spat.

I backed away a little. The cashier ranged Polly up and Polly paid for everything then ran to the car. "Don't fucking take long!" Polly shouted.

The cashier then ranged me up. "Tough love?" She asked smirking.

"Uh, Yeah. But in a friendship tough love type of way." I said.

"So you're single?"

"Yes.."

"Should've guessed. The way you come here every day when it's my shift.." She said smirking. "Not trying to be cocky, I'm just assuming because I notice things."

I blushed. "You notice things." I repeated.

"Yea huh."

"Like what exactly."

"Well, you come here every day and every time you do, your baby blue eyes search for me. If you were just an ordinary customer, you would just walk in, get what you wanted and walk out. But no, you come here every day in hopes to see me and finally get the courage to ask for my number."

I was now as red as a tomato. "No ordinary customer, eh? Busted I guess."

"It's okay. I think it's adorable."

I smiled at her.

She told me my total, and I gave her my amount as she gave me my change. She took the receipt, and a pen, then wrote what looks like to be her number on it and gave it to me.

"Here you go champ." I took the receipt and smiled like a goof.

"Your friend might burn the store down if you don't go so call me later and we can arrange something, yeah? You must get tired of seeing me only in this store." She said smirking.

"Yeah.. see you later..."

"Alex.." She said.

"Piper." I said.

"Well, see ya, Piper."

"See you, Alex."

I walked out of the store like I just won the lottery and went into the driver's side of the car. When I came back I saw Polly's face stuffed in chocolate and she looking grumpy than before.

"What the fuck took you so long!" She raged. "Why are you smiling like you just got a pot of gold."

"Because it feels like I have just gotten a pot of gold, that's why."


	5. Tattoo Artist

"Come on, Pipes!" Polly whines. "Pleaseee!" She begged.

"Fine!" I huffed.

"Yay! Let's go!" Polly then dragged me into the car.

Today we're going to go get a tattoo, why? Because Polly wants one and she's not gonna get one unless I do, so she begged and forced me. I don't know what me getting a tattoo has to do with her.

•~

We walked into the tattoo shop, Reds Tattoos and Piercings, and went to sign in. "How may I help you?" Asked a lady who came up to us after we signed up for a new tattoo.

She had dark black hair, secretary glasses, a nice figure, and she has beautiful pale skin that glows. She's wearing tight jeans and a T-shirt making her cleavage almost pouring out.

I feel myself starting to drool so I closed my mouth. I see her piercing greens eyes stare at me with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk. She probably saw me checking her out.

"I would like two tattoos." I said. Polly looked at me shocked.

"Okay, right this way." She said and led us to the back. She made me sit on the chair as she handed me a book of designs.

"My names Alex, and I'll be doing both of you guys tattoos, and if you would like a piercing I will be doing that also." She said.

I flipped through the pages and saw an infinity sign, then I looked more and saw ravens.

"I would like the flower on my collar bone, and an infinity sign on my rib cage please." I said.

"Okay, you'll need to take your shirt and bra off for that one, but you can cover your chest up with the shirt." She said. My cheeks turned red but I obeyed what she said.

I saw her eyes lingering to my abs, and watched me awkwardly covering my breasts. "Okay." She said after I was ready. She rubbed alcohol on my skin and showed me her fresh new pack of needles.

Alex then transitioned my design onto my skin. "Ready?" She asked starting with the Ravens. I nodded as I saw her dump the needles in the ink. She started the gun and I felt needles prick my skin a billion times.

They weren't kidding when they said that the tattoo hurts if it's going on the bone part of your body. I clenched my teeth in pain. "Try to relax okay?" She said through the loud tattoo gun.

"Okay." I said. So I closed my eyes and relaxed until she was finished with both of my tattoos.

•*•

I looked in the mirror mesmerized. "It looks great! Thank you, Alex!" I said smiling widely.

"You're welcome. Are you getting a tattoo also?" She asked Polly.

Polly nodded. "It looks great Pipes." She said and sat down on the chair. Alex did the same thing with the showing of the freshly new needles and stuff. Polly was going to get an anchor with Pete and her child's name on it.

"That's a bad idea Pol." I said. I really don't think she should get Pete's name tatted permanently on her body.

"Pete's the father of my child! I love him and I want a tattoo." She said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Okay.." I said.

Alex looked at me with the same concern I had and shrugged her shoulders. She started the machine and started to tattoo Polly's skin. Except Alex didn't tell her to relax when she hissed in pain, she didn't reassure her everything will be alright and it'll look good afterward every time she yelped every twenty seconds because it would hurt that bad as she did with me.

"Done." Alex said plainly and not enthusiastically like how she did when I was finished. She put ointment on her tattoo and wrapped it up like how she did with mine.

I complemented Polly's tattoo. Polly thanked me and went to go take pictures of it in the bathroom because it had better lighting. So I started looking around her workspace as she cleaned up. I saw a board with pictures pinned on them and my eyes studied all of them.

"Is that you?" I asked, looking at the picture of a woman scuba diving, with a blue and yellow fish.

She smiled at me. "Yeah, it was during my old adventurous, rebel days." She said.

I smiled at her. The picture looked beautiful and she looked really happy, but I couldn't tell with the scuba mask if she was smiling or not. "I wish I could go someday." I said. "And I love those types of fishes." I touched the picture on the wall and rubbed my thumb against the fish.

Alex grinned. "I'm sure someone will take you one day." I nodded.

Polly and I went back to the front and paid for our tattoos. "Hey you have two tattoos and I only had one, how come yours cost less?" She asked as we walked in the car.

I was grinning ever since we walked out the door. "I don't know." I said shrugging.

•*•

The next day I took care of my tattoos and did my mourning routine. When I was eating cereal for breakfast because I was too lazy to cook, I was scrolling through Instagram. Then I saw the blue and yellow fish on my explorer timeline and stared at the picture for a while.

I wonder if she's on her shift. I ate my cereal really fast, brushed my teeth, and ran out the door. I drove to Reds Tattoo and Piercing shop and walked in, signing up once again to get another tattoo.

I saw Alex walk up towards me. "Hey!" She said enthusiastically. "Hey." I said smiling widely.

"You here for a piercing or another tattoo?" She asked.

"A tattoo." I said. She led me to the back. "What would it be?" She asked.

I pointed at the fish on her scuba diving picture. "That fish, on the back of my neck." I said. She smirked at me. "Why, you want a piece of me to remember?"

"Maybe." I said teasingly. I sat down on the chair. She chuckled. "Turn around." She said. I did what she said and rested my head on the chair's headrest. "Now that you know what a tattoo feels like, maybe this one won't be as painful?" She said.

"Maybe."

She started the machine and traced the blue and yellow fish on my neck. It didn't hurt mostly because I was prepared for the pain. Just like the other ones, it may be because my adrenaline was racing and it didn't cause me to feel that much pain than it actually should hurt.

I mean, if someone this hot came close to you like this, your whole system would be pumping too.

•*•

"Done" She said. She put ointment and put the plastic wrap on it but didn't wrap it around my neck, she put tape on the sides to hold it down.

I smiled and got up. "Thank you again, Alex." I said.

"You're welcome, Pipes." She said.

I looked at her confusingly. "Already on the nickname stage, eh Al?" I said jokingly. Now it's her turn to look at me confusingly.

"I heard your friend the other day call you Pipes." She said.

"My names, Piper. Pipes, is my nickname." I said giggling.

"Oh." She said blushing lightly, but it went away as quickly as it came. "Hey, this might be your last time getting a tattoo, or coming here, so I wanna ask you before I lose my chance. Wanna go out? Like for coffee... or something.." She asked awkwardly.

I smiled. "Yeah, sure!"

She beamed with joy, then cleared her throat. "Great." She smiled.

"Cool, when does your shift end?" I asked.

"An hour, come by then?"

"Yeah, I'll go home and change." I said.

•*•

I came back around an hour later and hopped out of my Jeep, into the shop. I looked around for Alex and found her coming from the back with a girl she probably just tattooed, that has short brown hair.

"You ready?" She asked me.

"For what!?" The girl snapped as she chimed in our conversation. I looked at her with shock at how blunt and rude she was being.

"Our date." Alex confirmed confidently. I blushed and smiled at the floor. I was pondering over the thought that it might just be a friendly get to know each other type of thing, so I'm happy Alex confirmed that it was a date.

The girl blushed a deep red out of anger. "What!? But I-"

"What?" Alex asked, running out of patients. "What is it, Sylvie."

"I saw you first..."

"Huh?"

"I mean.." Sylvie shook her head in embarrassment. "I wanted to ask you out first, I was going to ask you out now! I thought we were getting along great and plus you were flirting..."

"I'm sorry if I made you think that." Alex said sympathetically. Then Sylvie got mad and glared at me. She stuck her hand in her purse fetching for her money to pay for whatever she got and shoved it to Alex. Then she stomped towards me.

"Sleep with one eye, bitch!" Then walked away with a huff.

Alex put the money on the counter for the lady on her shift to deal with and turned to me. "Let's go?" She asked and I nodded.

We drove to Lorna's Cafe and it smelt like strawberries, roses, and coffee. It was like a heaven cafe. "Wow." Said Alex. "This place is really aesthetic."

"Yeah, I know the owner. You can tell that the design fits perfectly with her personality." I said.

Alex picked a seat and I grabbed the two coffees I ordered. I sat on the opposite side of Alex and handed her a cup. "Thank you." She said and sipped her cup.

"Piper?"

I looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I like you, I really like you. You're a stranger and I don't feel like this towards anyone, you're the first and I'm so shocked about this and confused. But I just want you to know that I really, really, like you." She confessed.

I choked on my coffee in shock. Then Alex's face looked like she regretted everything. "I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"It's okay! I just- it took me off guard. But I like you too. So let's get to know each other..." I said.

For the first time in my life, I've never been more happier that Polly dragged me somewhere I didn't want to be.


End file.
